


Assigning Blame

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls witness the aftermath of a Ianto/Owen row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assigning Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Assigning Blame  
> Pairing/Characters: Owen/Ianto, Gwen and Tosh.  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: The girls witness the aftermath of a Ianto/Owen row.  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #41 fight.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto and Owen were being polite to one another but still Tosh had noticed something. They were never all over each other at work but there was obviously tension there. She and Gwen thought that they might have had a row or broken up. Gwen watched Ianto hand Owen a coffee and when his hand lingered Owen pulled away. Ianto turned away from Owen looking crestfallen. A spike in the rift caught their attention and the four of them spent the next two hours tracking signals over a wide area. Luckily it was nothing harmful, just some space junk scattered around some thankfully empty fields. The rural location reminded Gwen of the cannibals and she shivered. Once everything was in the SUV they headed back to The Hub. Ianto insisted that he'd handle the archiving. Owen offered to help but Ianto told him to leave. Tosh and Gwen shared a look as Owen walked off abruptly. They'd both been surprised by Ianto and Owen's relationship but happy to see that it seemed to be working out for them.

"Should we ask?"

Tosh shook her head. Owen was now quite a bit ahead of them walking quickly with his head down. If they did ask he'd probably just get defensive. Ianto would be no easier to talk to because he'd insist he was fine with a veneer of politeness no matter how much evidence there was to the contrary.

When Tosh arrived the next morning Ianto was asleep on the tattered couch in his clothes from the day before. Tosh switched on her computer and then started up the coffee machine. She saw Owen arrive and glance sadly at Ianto on the couch. He crouched down and shook Ianto's shoulder gently. Tosh looked away not wanting to intrude on what Owen obviously thought was a private moment. Later that morning Ianto and Owen offered to go to the shop to get some cakes and pastries. In their absence the girls speculated about who might have upset who. They'd always argued and obviously being together hadn't changed that. Gwen thought Owen might be getting cold feet and Tosh suspected Ianto might not be over Jack. Gwen caught sight of the boys on the CCTV and called Tosh over. They were on the plass about to step on to the slab for the lift. Ianto was eating a croissant and Owen wiped the crumbs away from his mouth. The girls shared a look as Ianto took a step towards Owen and held his hand. Both girls smiled, peace had obviously been restored.


End file.
